


gonna paint it red, get inside your head

by lover_of_blue_roses



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Angel!Roger, Body Paint, Explicit Sexual Content, HalloQueen (Dork Lovers), M/M, Supernatural Elements, fae!Freddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 02:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21246317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_of_blue_roses/pseuds/lover_of_blue_roses
Summary: It wasn't the first time Roger had come home to a naked Freddie eagerly awaiting him but this was definitely the first time he was slathered in war body paint.





	gonna paint it red, get inside your head

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RDcantRead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RDcantRead/gifts).

> For HalloQueen (Dork Lovers) 2019  
Prompts: Smut, Froger, "I know I said spooky, but I didn’t mean this.”

Roger understood like Freddie that image was important. How you chose to present to the world had power. Which was why Roger had insisted that if Freddie was to make a claim for the throne he had to be bold and loud. This... this wasn't quite what he had in mind.

He leans against the door jam of the shitty bolthole after a long day of work, just examining his lover and best friend. He widened his third eye, the one on middle of his forehead, to better see the scene. "I know I said spooky, but I didn't mean this."

Freddie slowly turns to look up at Roger through his heavy-painted lids. Roger had imagined that to be intimidating he'd require large armour, perhaps a terrible steed and threatening weapons. That being said as spooky is to cause unease or even fear in a sinister or ghostly way, Freddie has technically accomplished his task.

Freddie has interpreted Roger's words very differently. Freddie is instead naked, completely shaved clean and bared but for the thick makeup painted on him. He is exposed without protection and his large transparent dragonfly wings are out. He has somehow covered them in dark glitter that reflects gorgeously in the low light of the candle. His flawless skin is covered in layers of large colored swirls that naturally follow the lines of his body. It is clear that Freddie is an artist that had studied the human form.

The base colors he is using are vivid purple and red. It didn't look like bruises so much as raw strain, like Freddie was too strong for even his body to contain him. It made him look not so much bigger as more powerful. On top of which Freddie had applied outlining strokes as well as decorative arabesques of white and black. Freddie had also applied gold but just around his eyes, which was all the more striking for its restrained use.

He didn't look like he was going to be Queen, he looked like he was already Queen. Freddie truly believed in his heart-of-hearts that he was going to become Queen, that they were going to become Queen, and in this moment Roger was reminded of why he believed him.

"Hello," Freddie says, putting his paintbrush down long enough to grab Roger by his tunic and give him their usual greeting kiss. It was hot for all that it was brief. "I'm so happy you're here darling, I need someone to do my back. What do you think so far?"

"Good," is Roger's gut response, which is true enough as the first impression was that it was intimidating. But now he's been looking at it longer certain things stand out. "The whites aren't white enough and I think the colors need to be more layered rather than smudged." He carefully steps over their pile of belongings, this place has no storage and so their stuff has naturally been grouped into piles by content on the floor, and settles himself behind Freddie at the 'vanity'.

Freddie had found a large panel of narce. It was so large that it could have only come from the giant clams that grew in the lake that submerged Mirror Mountain. Which really meant that the narce must have been tiling from the old castle as only royalty had access to the yellow lands. Rather than resell it no matter how strapped for cash they were, Freddie had kept it is a mirror. Which was completely extravagant, but that was Freddie. It did not however come with a desk or chair and so they both sat on the floor before it.

Freddie had once whispered to Roger promises that in their castle he'd have their whole bathroom walled with narce. Roger had just laughed and said if they had a giant mirrored wall Roger would fuck him in front of it at least once a week. Freddie had been unsurprised by this and just quipped back that he'd make sure his voice echoed loudly. Sometimes Roger doesn't think they would have been able to get themselves through these long years of struggle if not for the wonderful pleasure they found in each other, both in and out of the bedroom. More than just lovers, they were best friends. And Roger would do everything he could to make Freddie's dreams and fantasies a reality, even if that meant body painting.

He traces his fingers down Freddie's still bare back, the paint wrapped only partly around his ribs.

"I'll see if I can't get a whiter white," Freddie adds as he shutters under Roger's warm touch.

"Where did you get the paints from?"

"Mary," Freddie replied the name of a woman that worked at Bida, the hub of fashion. She was a keen, sharp, ambitious young lady that they had met through Brian. She was willing and eager to help as long as they were willing to give her a leg up when they made it.

"Mmm," Roger was sometimes a little concerned about her and her intentions towards Freddie. Some people, like Tim or more recently that Paul fellow, weren't content with just a little power, they wanted more. And there was only so much Freddie would give them. Speaking of, "How are things with Deaky? Is he still on board?"

Roger had to add some water before he started to lightly swirl the paint brush on Freddie's skin.

"Oh, yes. Not only that but he's perfected his breathing machine. It can easily take me over the clouds."

Deaky was a talented craftsmen that could harness lightning into the most extraordinary machines. That was how they had first been interested in bring him on as a co-conspirator. He had also proven to be sassy, witty and generally delightful which was why he had stayed on as their friend.

Freddie could fly well enough on his Fae wings but he was a creature of the prairie and couldn't breathe past a certain altitude. At least not until Deaky had discovered of a way around that. Freddie, in true Freddie fashion, would play the distraction. He planned to grab everyone's attention by descending from the skies upon the gathered people. Roger was providing the accompanying thunder, which was a role that pleased him greatly.

All this talk of flying was making Roger's wings ache in his back but he couldn't really bring them out in this cramped space. Freddie wanted them all to make an impression so for once Roger was to manifest all three of his pair of wings instead of just one. Same with his eyes, instead of his typical three eyes he was to open all five. Freddie was hoping their show would be impressive enough to convince the masses he had the royal mandiate, if not that he was an actual God.

And this was going to be his 'costume' to impress, terrify and bewitch. It was certainly striking. Roger was going to give him that. "If Deaky is ready, you'll act soon I imagine?"

Freddie hummed in agreement, "Mmm. Yes I was thinking of the eve of All Saints' Day. When all those that would bow before that corrupt monster will be there for the vigil. The moon will be full too."

"They will be terrified of you and your might, my love."

"Our might," Freddie corrected as he turned his head to look at Roger with those piercing golden-lined eyes.

Roger could only softly smile at that. Roger was also determined and capable but he couldn't woo the people like Freddie could. When Freddie spoke, it was as though he was reaching into their minds and commanding their very souls. This makeup wasn't the presentation Roger had in mind, it was much better. "How long must it dry?"

"It doesn't really need to between layers, like a minute. And then maybe five minutes when it's all done."

Roger tested this claim by running a finger over the paint. It indeed did not smear. He came back now with whites and blacks. He tried to follow Freddie's artist vision by outlining the natural lines of his body, the black and then the white on top to make it create shadows and depth.

He trailed the paint lower and lower until he had done all that could be done while Freddie was sitting. Freddie could feel the paintbrush tickling his tailbone and moved up to his knees. Roger was very tempted to lean Freddie further against the wall and to eat him out; his boy made such beautiful noises for him. But that would ruin Freddie's hard work who's revenge would be as cold and as cruel as the white winds.

"Do you plan on painting yourself everywhere?" If Roger couldn't really touch he planned instead to have some fun with dirty talk and he knew how much Freddie loves the natural rasp his voice fell into. He spread his asscheeks as he intentionally teased the bristles against the sensitive area.

"Well, yes," Freddie grunted, clearly feeling Roger's teasing. "I've already done the front or haven't you noticed?"

Roger had indeed not noticed. He didn't do a very good job of having nuanced colors on Freddie's ass, more interested in slathing on some paint so he could turn Freddie over. Freddie turned around to be straddling Roger, his legs already completely done including the soles of his feet. Roger hungry eyes Freddie's chest, which was the most beautifully done and lower still to the real prize.

It turned out Freddie hadn't just used gold for his eyes. It started with spatter that started below his belly button and grew thicks as it descended. There was a brand of gold around Freddie's cock and then a trailing vine that leap up to the tip.

Roger wonder it would look like hard, how it would feel, if his calloused hands would be able to differentiate the painted skin from the bare. "Is it," He couldn't help licking his lips, "Dry?"

"Mmm, it should be. Why don't you check?" Freddie melted in his lap like a big dangerous cat, lifting his arms and resting on Roger's shoulders as his fingers tugged at the angel's hair.

Roger gently wrapped a hand around his cock, careful not to smudge Freddie's hard work, and stroked it base to tip. Freddie let out a small sigh. The paint did indeed have a texture that he could feel. Thicker and less slippery than skin, yet softer than calloused skin. "How did it feel? The paintbrush on your dick?"

"Mmm," Freddie moaned. He nuzzled his face into the junction between Roger's neck and shoulder, sucking lightly with his mouth. He scooted to press himself more tightly to Roger. Roger wished he was naked as to feel all that painted skin. "I felt it more than feathers," Freddie's hand rubbed over Roger's shoulder blade where his wings are tucked away. "But it was still a light touch. In some places my skin is so sensitive I could feel when the brush had no more paint. When it had paint, it slid easily leaving a thick, wet, cold trail and as it ran out I could feel the individual bristles rubbing against me."

"I hope you'll let me paint you the next time you need."

"Perhaps, we'll see," Freddie teased as he looked deep into Roger strikingly blue eyes.

That's when Roger realized Freddie hadn't painted his lips. They were their natural red which was such a bright vivid color that most lipsticks fails to even get that shade. Roger wanted more and he wanted it as soon as possible. "Is your face dry?"

"By now everything should be dry," Freddie said as he grabbed Roger's free hand and placed it on his ass. Roger could feel it wasn't completely dry but near enough.

"Good, good." Roger grabbed Freddie's face and kissed him, passionate nearing on violence. His tongue couldn't get enough of the sensations, nor his lips. His whole being craved Freddie and he could feel the lust build within him. Rather than the heavy perfumed scent Roger was accustomed to, Freddie smelt of paint. The idea, what that paint represented, was almost too much for Roger. This brave, ambitious, determined man was going to be Queen, Roger had no doubt of Freddie's resolve. And this future Queen was willing and eager to be open and free with him because they loved each other. They were so lucky to have found each other before everything or else Freddie might always doubt that Roger merely wanted power or money.

But Roger wanted Freddie, all of him, and with him naked and writhing on his lap, Roger was going to have what he wanted. He broke the kiss to pant out, "Now be a good boy and go spread yourself on the bed for me," he ordered as he shucked off all his clothes. Freddie had been well behaved that he hadn't even left a single mark on Roger's trousers with his wet ass. Roger would have to find someway to reward him.

Once naked of everything but the few necklaces he liked to wear, he stretched his arms and rolled his shoulders, freeing his primary wings. They were as wide as he was tall, the largest set of wings he had, these ones were truly for flying. The faint light of his halo joined the flickering candles in helping to illuminate the dim room. Most people didn't know he was an angel and they both liked it that way, as they tended to underestimate him, so he kept them hidden everywhere except for here. He never had to hide with Freddie.

As Freddie never had to hide himself. He was laying on his back with his hands held tightly to his shoulders. There was the barest stripe of pale skin exposed over his hole and under his balls. "Mmm, it seems I must have missed a spot, I'm so terribly sorry," Roger said with mock concerns as he grabbed Freddie's cheeks to keep them apart. "I'll see what I can do about it."

Roger descended with his mouth, where he tongued at the edge of the rim, he could feel the paint brushing the sides of his face. He ate Freddie out like that, never giving attention to more than the surface of his hole. Roger could feel Freddie desperately clenching down around nothing.

While Roger would normally grope around blindly he couldn't help but to look up at Freddie lying there. And oh what a sight he made. He looked no less fearsome like this. His finely painted chest heaved, expanding with every breath the motif that made his body look so grand. His hair has been tossed and now layed around his head like black halo that mirrored Roger's. His face was screwed up in pleasure although the red flush of his cheeks was hidden. His eyes, rimmed in gold, seemed to pierce right through Roger. Those red wet lips, probably now as red and as wet as Roger's.

"I-Please more. Roger," Roger loved it when Freddie moaned his name like that.

"As my Queen commands." Freddie thrashed at that, so clearly delighted, wrapping his legs around his 'consort.' Roger deftly picked up the lube now half under Freddie and wet his fingers.

Roger lowered his mouth but this time to mouth at Freddie's balls and suck his dick as his fingers finally filled Freddie's hole. As Freddie's dick had hardened the paint had stretched and made his size look all the more impressive and large. Roger could only taste Freddie's leaking precum as the paint didn't particularly taste of anything strong as it remained on Freddie's skin.

Freddie's body was always very responsive and today was no different. He opened up to Roger's fingers easily and eagerly. Not sooner had he started fingering with two that he could slip in a third. Somedays they prefered for Roger to eat Freddie out or finger him until he was an incoherent mess. But sometimes, like today, they liked it when Roger barely fingered him at all so that Freddie would feel the burn and stretch of Roger's cock.

Roger popped his mouth off of Freddie's dick to gasp out, "You know what I want?"

"You would-" Freddie panted the best he could, "You would make demands of your Queen?"

Roger grinned his cocky, trouble-making grin, "Only that she take her rightful place." He moved up the bed and flopped down on it next to Freddie.

Freddie answered with smirk just as wicked as he lifted himself lowly to on his shaking limbs, to crawl on top of Roger. He threw a leg over his lover and straddled his thighs. Roger could feel the thick paint rubbing against his hairless skin. "Is this where I belong?" Freddie scraped his painted fingers down Roger's chest. He had used more and more black paint down his arms until his fingers were completely black.

"On top," Roger agreed. "On top of the world."

"Mmm," Freddie hummed as he dragged his tongue teasingly over Roger's chest, "And how will I get there? Who will put me there?"

Now it was Roger's turn to whimper at the administrations as his poor neglected cock bobbed uselessly. "You. You are the strongest person I know," Roger didn't mean physical strength or prowess in combat, but strength of conviction, "Only you are strong enough to make yourself Queen, that is why you are worthy of the title."

"And yet I can not do it alone. There are those that would help me along the way."

"You'll just -ah," Roger couldn't help the moan when Freddie dripped lubed onto his shaft. "You'll just have to find a way to reward them."

"Would it please you good knight to be rewarded?" Freddie looked at Roger with his heavily lidded painted eyes. The gold around them shone in the light.

"More than anything," And is it true enough that as much as Roger wanted power, prestige and all the luxuries money could buy, he could go without as long as he had Freddie. But *best* was that Roger could have it all. He could have both because of Freddie.

Freddie smiled widely at Roger's answer, lowering himself on Roger's cock. Roger couldn't help but to groan as he squeezed his eyes shut. He could feel tight warm heat at Freddie's body opening to accept him. He slowly sank down, taking him inch by inch until Roger could feel the texture of the paint against his groin.

Freddie waited a moment, taking in deep breaths, as he placed a hand over his stomach. He would feel the burn of Roger for a while after their coupling. He looked positively thrilled. Slowly Freddie lifted himself by his powerful quads until he was almost completely off, only to then drop himself down. Roger screamed as Freddie laughed through his moans.

Again and again, Freddie rode him wildly with abandon. It was straining on Freddie but worth all the pleasures. Freddie panted with his mouth wide open, letting his loud noises out with every movement.

It didn't take long for Freddie to work up a sweat, so hot was he burning that the paint in fact started to melt from his skin and smear on Roger. There were large purple and red marks from where Freddie sat over his groin, there were long streaks of black from where Freddie desperately tried to cling to Roger's chest, there were even multi colored smears on Roger's face from their messy kissing.

When Freddie was exhausted and could move no more, Roger flipped them over. He grabbed hold of Freddie by the hips and threw him to the bed. Freddie's wings were a little too delicate for him to be fucked on his back, so Freddie was on his stomach with his ass in the air. The perfect position for Roger to give it to him with the brutal, deep thrust that he liked so much.

They were making a complete mess of the sheets, probably ruining them, as Freddie's sweaty hot body smeared his imprint on them. Roger found it sexy to see the effect he was having on his lover. As if the hot moans and expression of bliss wasn't enough, now Roger could see the marks of Freddie thrashing creating streaks of passion.

Now that Roger was in control he tried to continue their dirty talk, telling Freddie of how they would be Queen, hold dominion over all the lands but found it hard to gasp out the words. They had been planning for so long and now they were so close. Freddie knew what he was trying to say, it was driving them both into a frenzy. They were so close, it wasn't going to take them long like this.

Roger wrapped a hand around Freddie's sore neglected cock. Freddie could come untouched but Roger wanted to have that golden smear on his palm as proof of what he had done to Freddie. In a scream to rival a banshee's, Freddie orgasmed as his whole body convulsed. He squeezed like a vice around Roger's cock who couldn't help but to quickly follow.

There was silence but for their panting as they caught their breath. Roger carefully laid down without crushing Freddie or his more delicate wings. They could take a little pressure such as Freddie sleeping on his back but they didn't fair well with too much.

"Do you really think this will work?" Freddie finally questioned. He didn't mean their whole plan, his tone wasn't doubtful, he meant this strategy in appearance.

Roger kissed the part of Freddie that was closest, his shoulder. "Well I told you that what I thought would work best was something spooky. And honestly my love, you delivered, although not in the way I had thought," he trailed his kisses along his collarbone and up his neck, before looking him in those gold-lined eyes. "Yet I can not deny that you appear in ever way fearsome, terrifying, sinister. Truly they will coward to see you. You will command even the very souls of unbelievers. They shall bestow before you what is yours."

Freddie's red-red lips curled into a smile as he brought a hand to cup Roger's nape. Roger could tell Freddie believed him, the confidence was shining in his eyes. They could practically taste it, "The seven seas of Rhye."


End file.
